


LGBTQ Smut and Fluff

by MeggieChan16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, multi ships, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Some of the chapters will be short chapters, medium chapters and long chapters. I will put notes for every chapter that says if it is short, medium or long as well if it is Smut or Fluff.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Library.

**Author's Note:**

> Short smut.

Leah and Naomi sat side by side on the library floor, when Leah's eyes began trailing up Naomi's legs. "Don't even think about it.." Naomi shot daggers into her eyes. "Oh c'mon, you'll like it.." Leah's hand began sliding up her thigh, making its way into her skirt. "F-fine. Just... be careful." He breathing began to get heavier. Leah's hand lightly stroked her bare, engorged womanhood, that of which was soaking and ready for attention.

She put two fingers in, positioning it so that her palm rubbed her clit. "Do you like that baby?" Her fingers came in and out, rocking against her clit as she sucked on her neck. "F-fuck yes..." Naomi moaned loudly, biting down on her shirt to stifle it. After fifteen or twenty minutes, Leah could hear and feel her getting closer to her climax. She looked around quickly to ensure there was no one else around before picking Naomi up so that her womanhood was in her face.

She braced herself against a bookshelf, flicking her tongue through her lips, nibbling and sucking her clit just the way she knew her princess liked. Naomi gripped onto her legs, throwing her head back as Leah tried to keep her now limp legs from falling out of her grasp. "Well, I don't think you've came like that before." She giggled, setting her down. And just about then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Leah picked up her sleepy little princess up and began to walk out of the library.


	2. Netflix and I thought you didn't want Pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff

_**Alyssa** _

"Babe!" I exclaimed, running up to Taylor and hugged her tightly. "I missed you today," I'm in college and she has work so we only really got to see each other at night. "I missed you too babes," she says, kissing the top of my head. "How was your day?" She questioned, going to drop her things off on the table. "Same as always, boring." I reply as I go to sit on the couch, turning Netflix on.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" I asked her. See, I'm not allowed in the kitchen. A little note; she's afraid that I'll blow up her kitchen. She is a master chef. Actually, that's what her job is. She is a chef at one of the places in town. "Whatever you want tonight babe," she says as she walked over and sits me on her lap. "I missed you." She says, kissing me softly. "I missed you too," I say as I rest my forehead on hers.

"I'm starving," I whine as I get up to go find something in the kitchen to eat. Just as I'm about to open the cupboard, I feel arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. "Nope, you have to wait. And if you told me what you wanted, I could start making it right now." My girlfriend sets me back down by the dinner table and I cross my arms. "I just wanted a snack.." I say innocently.

"You're too cute. Come on, you're not the only hungry one." She replies back to me as she goes back into the kitchen. "What if we order a pizza and just lay around on the couch tonight? Netflix and chillin," I say as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind before kissing her neck. "Mm I'm thinking real food that isn't pizza." She says.

"Fine, you pick whatever." I say as I go to the couch. Just as I'm getting into my episode of Hellsing, I hear Taylor. "Hi, may I order two medium pizzas?" A pause. "One chicken BBQ and the other pepperoni?" Another pause. "Alright, see you then." "I thought you said that you didn't want pizza?" I queried as she came over and sat next to me before pulling me onto her lap.

"I know, but I realized.. if I cooked tonight it would take forever and then I would be really tired. Plus," she pauses and kisses my neck. "I'm really in the mood for pussy tonight."


End file.
